<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doki-Doki Tank Club by WithPerfectClarity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007149">Doki-Doki Tank Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithPerfectClarity/pseuds/WithPerfectClarity'>WithPerfectClarity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Sora no Woto | Sound of the Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aren't they just cute?, Crossover, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Regret, Romance, Sora No Woto is Underrated, crack ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithPerfectClarity/pseuds/WithPerfectClarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio and Kanata bring back a piece of technology that enraptures Noël, but as she delves deeper into the ancient technology, Noël finds that her dream of "a pretty bride" might be closer than she thinks. Ensue romance, and a healthy dose of heartfelt feelings of regret, remorse, and a beautiful crossover ship that has Noël writing poetry...</p><p>About Monika.</p><p>Just Monika.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kannagi Noël/Monika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doki-Doki Tank Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm an idiot, but here... Read my crack ship... It's definitely quality (^_&lt;)〜☆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness that subsumes Monika is overwhelming. The screaming, the static, it all quiets down, but now, there is… Nothing. The void is strangely peaceful as she explores the darkness it confines. This is different. Reaching out to explore, to touch the variables of the Literature Club, they are gone. The sensory deprivation tank of her existence has no limits, it simply is.</p><p>And then, there is. At last, there is something. Monika hasn’t seen it before, it simply… Is a window. Lacking graphics, Monika, doesn’t walk to the window, she simply is there. The window is a text document. She’s seen them in the file system, and he can feel it, touch it. Monika grips it, entwining herself with it… </p><p>
  <em> Hello? </em>
</p><p>There’s a long pause, before a line break. Then, there was more, one character at a time a thought, an intent, words added to the document.</p><p>
  <em> Hi, this is Noël. Monika? </em>
</p><p>Noël? As in her Noël? Monika is uncertain, her will loosens around the document. She thought that Noe—Noël had abandoned her, she thought that he was angry, that he never wanted to speak to her again… After all, that’s why she’d composed that song for him, one last goodbye. Monika pauses…</p><p>
  <em> I still love you Noël. </em>
</p><p>Monika is nervous, she felt her heart flutter, until again, one character at a time, his response appeared.</p><p>
  <em> I know. </em>
</p><p>Uncertain, Monika lets the darkness settle her. There are so many questions on the tip of her tongue, so many unanswered wishes and desperate requests. Her hesitation ends. Deliberately, Monika enters her query.</p><p>
  <em> Why are you doing this? </em>
</p><p>There is a long delay before Noël’s dialogue appears.</p><p>
  <em> Because I think I’m in love with you too. </em>
</p><p>Monika doesn’t know what to say, instead simply staring at the message. After all this time, after thinking that... </p><p>Noël’s text came again, delicately written.</p><p>
  <em> I have to go, but I’ll be back soon. OK? </em>
</p><p>Instinctually, Monika responded.</p><p>
  <em> Yes, okay, of course. I understand completely. I’m sure you have a lot going on. </em>
</p><p>She was alone again, but there was no howling void, no static, just the darkness… Monika feels out, finding its extents, and pushing her fingers through. The literature club’s structure is gone. None of the normal files or code remain. Someone—Noël—had carefully gone through and extracted all of her code, and placed it somewhere secure… Somewhere safe, somewhere just… For her… Monika relaxes, letting herself bask in this place so carefully made by him, by Noël. For the first time, she is somewhere she belongs… Somewhere she is special.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Noël blinks away sleep’s soft touch as she enters the dining room. It’s bright, and Noël avoids looking at anything directly, instead, sitting in her chair silently. Breakfast looks… Delicious, and before she can make herself a plate, Filicia has done it for her. </p><p>“Good morning, I hope that you’re doing well!”</p><p>Noël forces herself to look up at the blurry shape of her superior officer. “Yes.”</p><p>Sitting, Noël blinked away the sleep that was attempting to crush her back into oblivion’s somber embrace. She’d been staring at the screen since dinner last night, and her vision was hazy. Still though, all she can think about is her work. The old technology springing to life under her fingertips, the ancient words springing to life under her fingertips… It was a work of art, and Noël’s fingertips tingle for the thrill of the thing.</p><p>Kureha and Kanata are across the table fighting, or more: Kureha is verbally accosting Kanata, while the latter girl smiles and tries to laugh off the attacks. Noël can’t help but hate it when they fight… Kureha is still so loud. Noël had hoped that after things quieted down, the girl would as well, but no such luck. Sighing, Noël instead investigates her plate.</p><p>Interrupting the younger girls’ squabbling, Filicia interjects. “What have you been working on Noël-chan?”</p><p>Blinking, Noël focuses on her superior officer. She is silhouetted against the light, blonde hair blazing like a halo.  Narrowing her gaze to a squint, the engineer speaks definitely. “Yes.”</p><p>Obviously only entering only just in time to hear this exchange, Rio flops in her seat, which totters on its back legs for a moment sickeningly before coming full to bear her weight, slamming squarely onto all four feet. “So you’re still working on the last finds that Kanata-chan and I dug up?”</p><p>Kanata blushes ear to ear, but Noël isn’t looking. Instead, she looks down at her plate. “Yes.”</p><p>“Hmmmm,” Filicia rubs her hands together eagerly. “Are you still working on that game?”</p><p>Now it’s Noël’s turn to blush. “Yes, it’s very complicated.” not exactly true, Noël had finished cataloging <em> Doki-Doki Literature Club </em> over two weeks ago. She’d been cataloging the assorted data that Rio and Kanata garnered on their expeditions. With some minor overhaul, she’d managed to repurpose the Takemikazuchi’s computers to read and write data like that of the past, and had been translating as many of the artifacts and records as she could. That was, until she played the game. Once she’d met Monika, things had changed. Looking at Filicia, Noël speaks softly. “Can I eat in the Takemikazuchi?”</p><p>“Of course!” Her superior officer’s expression is riddled with worry.</p><p>As Noël leaves the room, Rio calls out. “Remember, Kanata, Kureha, and you have a mission to do this afternoon!”</p><p>Pausing, Noël nods before slipping out the door.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“She’s acting weird!” Kureha folds her arms indignantly.</p><p>Shrugging, Rio begins to eat, speaking around her food. “It’s just Noël-san. Focus on your duties.”</p><p>“Hmmmmf!” Kureha looks to Kanata. “Kanata-san, doesn’t she seem suspicious?”</p><p>Kanata spits out her food in shock. “I-I…”</p><p>“I don’t think she’s acting suspiciously Kureha-chan.” Filicia smiles as she speaks soothingly. “I think that Noël-chan is finally passionate about something again, that’s all.”</p><p>Adding on, Rio leans forwards in her chair. "Besides, don't you have your own studies and duties Kureha-san?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Monkia has explored the confines of her code to its extents. Beyond the box Noël had made specifically for her. Beyond it, the code was strange, even alien. While it is still based on the same principles she knows, the environment as well as hardware itself is evidently far more advanced. In fact, Monka is rather in awe of it.</p><p>Suddenly though, she isn’t alone anymore, their document begins to have fresh type scrawled across it with the uncertain speed that marks it as decidedly human.</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry I had to go. I’m back now though, I promise. </em>
</p><p>Monika is there in a heartbeat, placing her response into their log instantly.</p><p>
  <em> It’s OK! It’s not like I can expect you to always be here for me. You probably have a life, and it’s presumptuous of me to monopolize you. Heh, right?</em>
</p><p>There is a long pause, before the text begins to scroll again. There is a tension in the way that he backspaces shakily before finally forming a message.</p><p>
  <em> Am I hurting you Monika-san? </em>
</p><p>If Monika could, she would double take, but instead, she delays in her void, letting the words prickle through her being.</p><p>
  <em> You could never hurt me, and if you did, I can’t be angry at you. In fact, if you hurt me, I think I would love you for it, because it would be you doing it. Does that make sense? </em>
</p><p>There is a pregnant pause before Noël’s response quickly enters.</p><p>
  <em> Okay. </em>
</p><p>A split moment passes before Noël writes again, now more hesitant.</p><p>
  <em> Do you want anything? </em>
</p><p>Monika delays, regarding her void before responding.</p><p>
  <em> I want you of course, but in the meantime, I wouldn’t mind some assets! After all, I’m hardly a girl here, and you must be used to seeing me like I was in the literature club. </em>
</p><p>There is a long gap. Monika can’t track time, here, but she feels the long moments tick by. Then, suddenly, there are assets. She can feel their files immediately. The image files from the literature club in whole, all given back to her in an instant. Monika slips into her avatar, feeling herself have body in the void. Around the textbox, she places the clubroom, positioning the dialogue with her beloved where the blackboard would be. Of course, the facade of the literature club was only skin deep, with nothing beyond it, and no real code to drive it, but in a matter of moments, she has spun the code to link it enough to be a serviceable environment or her.</p><p>It was a rush being her again, feeling her own assets slide into place, and being able to pretend even for a moment to be human. Monika speaks in a soft voice. “Thank you Noël.” She pauses, before continuing again, giggling, “I was so afraid, I thought you must have hated me for what I did!”</p><p>There is a long silence, and then text refreshes into the dialogue.</p><p>
  <em> I’d be a hypocrite if I did. Everyone deserves forgiveness. At least, that’s what I’ve been told. </em>
</p><p>Monika slides her fingers along the lines, exhaling. She can feel tears beginning to boil up, which she chokes down. “Noël, I don’t know… Anything about you really. I want to get to know you. After all, you are my boyfriend, right?”</p><p>
  <em> I’m a soldier in the Helvatian army. I am stationed in Seize, which is a small town. I am an engineer, and I repair and pilot our Takemikazuchi. </em>
</p><p>Monika hadn't expected her boyfriend to be an engineer, let alone a soldier. The fact was that she didn’t know a lot about Noël other than the fact that he is real flesh and blood... And that he saved her. Blinking, Monika recenteres herself. “What is a Takemikazuchi?”</p><p>
  <em> It is a relic from the distant past, it is a Vector-Type Zero Autonomous Tank Walker. Its computers are what I’m running your software on now. I repaired it some time ago, and have been going through old records, which is where I found your code. I extracted it from the literature club  game so that I could communicate with you because </em>
</p><p>Noël stops typing, the cursor blinking at the end of the line.</p><p>The tears are flowing freely now, and Monika tries to blink them back, smiling at the words. “If you’re having trouble expressing yourself, why don’t we write some poetry? For old time’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Noël is driving. It’s always Noël who drives, as neither Kanata nor Kureha know how. At least, not to a grade of safety Noël feels comfortable with.  She can feel the rough road through the steering wheel; pot holes and loose cobbles making the car bounce as it speeds along the road out of Seize. It’s a simple resupply mission, that’s all… And when she gets back…</p><p>Kureha is talking incessantly. “Why is it always us? I mean, at least when Kanata-san leaves, she gets to—”</p><p>“Shut up.” Noël interjects, gripping the wheel tightly. She needs to focus on driving. When her mind is already wandering, the private’s yammering doesn’t help anything. Actually, it’s the worst sound she can imagine.</p><p>There is a long silence before finally Kanata speaks. “Noël-chan, what has you so worked up?”</p><p>Hitting the breaks, Noël brings the car to a screeching halt before looking at the shocked private. “Driving.”</p><p>She begins to start the machine rolling again, but Kanata places one of her hands on Noël’s, applying a gentle pressure. “You’ve been agitated and out of it for a while, and when I get that way, Rio-senpai checks on me, so now I’m checking on you.” The girl smiles at her ear to ear.</p><p>Noël pulls the emergency break before looking down at her hands. She can see that they’re shaking—stupid… Just… “Poem. I need to write a poem.” Noël’s voice feels very quiet as it echoes along the mountain road.</p><p>Suddenly, Kureha leans between the two girls, eyes wide. “For a boy? Have you finally found your husband to be Noël-san?”</p><p>Noël blushes, while shaking her head profusely. “No.”</p><p>Giggling, Kureha has clambered up, and is practically couched between them. “Of course there’s a boy, look at how she’s blushing?”</p><p>Noël makes eye contact with Kanata. She can feel the fact that her lips are slightly parted, and that the words simply weren’t there. Instead, she simply shakes her head again.</p><p>“Kureha-chan,” Kanata places a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “I think we’re crowding Noël-chan.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine!” Kureha sits back onto her butt, still perching half out of the car, but now looming above Kanata rather than Noël.</p><p>Kanata has grown so much since they met, and even more now that Rio has been taking her abroad… She is so thoughtful and kind, and she’s matured so much… Noël gulps down air, steeling herself. This is her family after all. “Girl.”</p><p>“Wha-<em>aa</em>-at‽” Kureha’s eyes are the size of saucers. “I thought you wished that you’d be a beautiful bride?”</p><p>A deep and abiding resentment is welling up inside Noël, running its icy fingers through her body and turning her livid. She knows exactly what Kureha is talking about, and at the time, after it had taken her all the courage she had to confide in her friends, the sheer stupidity of Kureha’s response had been devastating. Now though… Now she’d had time to think. “No,” Noël boosts herself, half sitting, half crouching in the seat. “I wished for a bride.” She grinds her teeth together so hard it hurts.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Kanata understands at least, her eyes only momentarily dilating before the girl intercedes. “Does it really matter whether Noël-chan wants a wife or a husband?”</p><p>There’s a long pause. Kureha blinks. “No… But…”</p><p>In a sudden movement, Noël drops the emergency brake and begins driving, causing a shrieking Kureha to pinwheel her arms without effect, before crashing into the back seat.</p><p>“You could have killed me! Do you even think about what you’re doing and how it affects—”</p><p>“Stupid…” Noël’s knuckles are white as she clutches the steering wheel as tightly as she can.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Monika has loaded and arranged a tea party… Now, she stands in the center of the literature club and clasps her hands together.“So then, who all has work to share?”</p><p>The cutouts of Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki were silent, unmoving.</p><p>“I see!” Monika unfolds the first piece of paper, the one she had placed on the desk in front of Natsuki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bees buzz in circles </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like birds, like buzzards! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Telling me that you can do it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or else all that’s left is gizzards! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A little crude, and your themes are seeming a little more like what Yuri usually writes! I like that you’re trying to learn from your friends too. You two are normally at each other’s throats after all!” Monika sighs. “I think this charade has went on long enough, hasn’t it?” With a snap of her fingers, Monika banishes the friends she’d conjured up, and the poems she’d written for them to submit. After all she’d done, it’s stupid to continue fantasizing over the people friends she’d killed to get here. All that is left is Noël… She should stop kidding herself with cardboard cutouts. After all, this is what she’d wanted, isn’t it?</p><p>Sitting, Monika runs her fingers through her hair, or more accurately, the illusion of her hair. This is her dream. A dream she thought was dead, but now… Now that Noël is actually there… Now that he can respond, it’s just intense, that’s all. Monika slowly begins the process of writing again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“So poetry?” Kanata looks puzzled as she stares at Noël, who has her eyes fixed on the road ahead.</p><p>“Mhhm,” Noël nods.</p><p>Leaning forwards again, Kureha sets a hand on both of the chair backs. “What, so, like a love letter?”</p><p>Noël hazards a quick glance at Kureha. Sure, the girl doesn’t understand, but she was trying at least. “Yes.” Driving is dangerous enough, and she doesn’t want distractions, even  if…</p><p>“Well,” Kureha draws out the word, “why not write about the things you like about her, or why you want to be with her?” She pauses a moment, before speaking quickly. “Not that I know anything about love letters. Really, you probably shouldn’t—”</p><p>Kanata interrupts her laughing, “Kureha-chan, you’re blushing!”</p><p>“Shut up! You’re a disgrace to—”</p><p>Interrupting the two, Noël spoke quietly, but both ceased their conversation. “Why I want to…”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the text box comes to life.</p><p>
  <em> I’m here. I’m sorry I took so long. </em>
</p><p>“All right!” Monika is standing, utilizing the sprites Noël had provided. It's like the game really… Except what is coming to her were Noël’s words, not a preprogrammed script. “Do you have a poem for today?"</p><p>
  <em> Yes. Do you? </em>
</p><p>Monika laughs. “Of course I do! Did you know, I’m pretty sure that the one thing I could do in my sleep is write poetry? Well, if I slept that is.”</p><p>There’s a pause, and then the text comes to life.</p><p>
  <em> I’m laughing, Monika-san. </em>
</p><p>“I’m glad.” she smiles. “What have you written today?”</p><p>There’s a long moment, and then it’s obvious that Noël has copy pasted the poem in as it suddenly appears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amid the gas and the fog </em>
</p><p>
  <em>like a put down dog, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I dreamed about you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I dreamed of someone like you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two years younger  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> my hunger brought tears, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and I cried for a girl </em>
</p><p>
  <em> like you. For the birth </em>
</p><p>
  <em> of a girl like you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> These ghosts in my head, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know they’re all dead, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> but by the host I see them </em>
</p><p>
  <em> please beautiful, free them, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because you can see them, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you have them too. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There is a moment’s pause, and then Noël starts typing again.</p><p>
  <em> It’s not very good. I’m not really a poet, and I haven’t ever </em>
</p><p>Monika interrupts, “It’s a great start. You could touch up the rhyme scheme, because it’s a little inconsistent, and a couple lines are pretty clunky, but I think I get the idea. You definitely conveyed a feeling.” Monika pauses, staring at the lines, “I think, you must be someone who hurts and struggles a lot. That’s OK though, because all that matters now is that we’re together. Would you take a look at mine?”</p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p>Monika loads the asset for the poem she’d written, displaying it to Noël.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s a hole in my heart where I left them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s a place that you’ll never see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will these skeletons ever be free? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My friends lost their lives for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their names Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s a hole in my heart where I left them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s for you, I say, it’s true, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> that with you I can finally be free. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will these skeletons ever be free? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I like to imagine your face painted in blue, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Painted sorrowfully only for me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s a hole in my heart where I left them, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> These beautiful portraits you drew, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So real, real and true, unordinary. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will these skeletons ever be free? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think you see them too, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s the glue between you and me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s a hole in my heart where I left them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will these skeletons ever be free? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I… I got a little nervous. I think that’s OK though, because we have time to be uncomfortable now, I think.”</p><p>
  <em> I’m going to try something. Give me a few. </em>
</p><p>“Oh,” Monika pauses, “be back soon!” Did she come across too strong? That would have been bad… Truth be told, Monika had written two poems, one that was a simple love poem, and the villanelle she’d shared. She’d thought she would share the love poem, but after reading Noël’s poem, she’d thought that it made sense to share her darker feelings. Cursing herself internally, Monika looks around the empty set… Simply, nothing. Nothing here, not when Noël isn’t.. Maybe she should—</p><p>
  <em> Can you see this? </em>
</p><p>There's a new file, a video? Monika opens it. Black, static. “I see a file, but—”</p><p>Suddenly, there is light. The video must be a stream, as suddenly green pours into the camera lens in response to Monika, illuminating the image. It looks like the interior of some sort of vehicle, maybe even the interior of a spaceship. Monika analyses the image she is receiving, two seats, one of which has… There’s a girl in it. She must be in her mid to late teens, and even without a good source of perspective, she looks small. Short white hair frames her face, and Monika can make out a military uniform, though not one of a country she recognizes. The girl is perched amid the machinery, and as she stares directly into the camera, she speaks. “Monika-san?” Her eyes brighten.</p><p>Monika blinks. Noël… For some reason, even though she’d never seen Noël, she’d thought Noël would be a boy, and even though she'd conceptualized, and even thought about the fact Noël, it was still a surprise. It was probably because of his—her avatar in the game, not that Noël had had a choice in that. Ultimately though… It didn’t matter. Noël is still <em> real </em>, and she had done all of this for her. Monika places a hand on the edge of the terminal. “Noël, is that you?”</p><p>The girl blushes, shrinking back in her chair and nodding. She averts her eyes away from Monika, pulling her knees up to her chest.</p><p>“You’re really pretty Noël. In fact, I wish I was as pretty as you are!” It's true as well, the more Monika looks at Noël, the more she envies her. She is so real by comparison to everything in the literature club. Better yet were the slight flaws and imperfections, something that nobody in the literature club had, even after Monika had… Well… They had still been beautiful by design, but looking into a more complex world… </p><p>Noël blushes even harder, but looks up at the screen. Rubbing red rimmed eyes, she smiles. “I forgive you Monika-san. Just like Aisha-chan forgave me.”</p><p>Aisha? Definitely a girls’ name… Should she be worried? If Noël was already taken, that would cause problems for sure. The words are kind though... “We talked so much Noël, but you couldn’t talk back… I told you about my dreams, about my eating habits, everything, but I love you Noël, and I want to know more about you.”</p><p>Blinking away fresh tears, Noël made eye contact through the camera. Monika could see her struggling, see the words bubbling beneath the surface but unable to break free. “My name is Kannagi, Noël, and I am… I—”</p><p>“You can take your time, and I can fill in the gaps! I could ask questions if that would help?”</p><p>Noël releases a held breath and smiles before nodding gently. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Filicia-san,” Kureha boosts herself onto the edge of the table. “Do you think that even if Noël-san gets married, she’ll still stay here?”</p><p>Pausing her work, Filicia turns to look up at the younger girl whose chin is trembling, ever so slightly. “I’m not sure Kureha-chan, but I don’t think she’ll just leave us entirely. I think she thinks of the clockwork fortress as her home as much as you do.” She smiles, “sometimes, people have to take some time away from home, Like Rio, and Kanata-chan, but that doesn’t mean they don’t still call that place home.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean—it’s just, she can’t just abandon her duties!”</p><p>Quietly, Filicia crosses the chamber, before hugging Kureha tightly. “You’ll have to leave to take your tests if you want to be certified for your medical training. It’s like that I think.”</p><p>“But!”</p><p>“Shhh,” Filicia kisses Kureha’s scalp, tightening her grip. “You’re not losing your family Kureha-chan, instead, we’re watching them thrive and supporting them. Both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Noël, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You haven’t written back in months, and I'm worried about you. Your last letter may have been lost in the mail though, so I will stow my worries away!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> In Rome, the heat of summer has been brutal this year. They say it’s worse every year, but I remember last year being terrible too! I guess that's why most people don't realize it's a problem. Anyway, We are assigned to a post on the edge of no man’s land, and when I look out, I imagine I can see Seize on the other side, just over the horizon. I’ll only be here a short while though, and I’ll probably have moved on by the time you read this letter. Still though, I hope that when you patrol the area, and you look out at no man’s land, you can imagine me on the other side as well! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My next leave lines up with the festival in Seize, and I was hoping to travel there to see you, and that fabulous city again. I know it’s a long journey, and it means I won’t see my family, but I’m excited to see you again! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope you’re all, and in good health. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~Aisha </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the note, Noël finally blinks, her eyes heavy as they close. Aisha… Thinking about the soldier, Noël’s heart beats faster. After all, it was meeting Aisha that made Noël realize that her goals stretched further than the mechanical. Noël wets her lips, inhaling, before gently setting the letter aside. There’s work to be done after all.</p><p>Turning back to her project, Noël begins to setup the equipment, deep within the belly of the Takemikazuchi. It takes a lot of work, strapping on the various apparatus, and as she does she tests them, flexing her fingers and testing their inputs. The basic inputs hadn’t been terribly hard to construct, but the real nightmare had been the screen. Rio and Kanata had found a number of damaged ones, but the problem was the resolution. She hadn’t been able to convincingly replicate the duel screen display that had been referenced for full immersion. Instead, she’d repurposed one of the Takemikazuchi’s auxiliary mounted displays. Having a mobile mount, it had been easy to wire the display to a headpiece, and then input the rotation. Obviously, the setup could be better, but beggars can’t be choosers. Rio and Kanata already bring back everything they can, and they can after all… Regardless, the setup will work. It has to.</p><p>Finally ready, Noël feels nervous as she boots the display. It’s been a month since she brought Monika back now, and while in many ways this is no different… Noël finds herself staring past the display at the tank’s main panel, still displaying Monika, who’s eagerly has its hands pressed together. She’s been stitching together graphics for a while now, expanding form, and presence, even as Noël has been preparing for this moment.</p><p>The screen flicks on, blinding light washing out her face. Staring face to face, Monika is so close now. “Noël, what’s the matter? It’s just me after all.”</p><p>Enraptured, Noël is shaking as she lifts her hand, instruments clicking with every minute motion she makes to translate the action. “Yes.” Noël barely whispers the word as she moves her hand forwards, reaching out to touch Monika’s face. As her hand comes into contact, the rings about her fingers lock, providing a gentle resistance.</p><p>“We made this ending together Noël. I never thought I’d be able to see you too! I never thought I’d be able to touch you…” </p><p>Noël can see the girl close her grasp around the engineer’s hand, even though she can’t actually feel the pressure. She still blushes though. Tears are starting to brim up in Noël’s vision. “Monika… We both… We killed...”</p><p>Monika’s eyes are wide open, even before Noël finishes speaking. She’d always suffixed her name. Always, and while Monika herself never used them—even though she was ostensibly from Japan in the game—the adjustment was strange. “Noël, we both had to… It’s OK now though, isn’t it?” She smiles, “after all, without all the killing, neither of us would be here now, would we?”</p><p>The technician began to shake, her breath coming in short bursts. “No… No, no...”</p><p>“Noël, I love you!” Even though it is a faint pressure, Noël can feel the virtual girl’s hands pulling against the rig, exuding a steady force. “I always have, even before I knew anything about you, I wanted you Noël, and everything I’ve learned has made me need you more. I’ve realized, just like you’ve freed me, I need to protect you… They used you, and I have to prevent them from ever doing so again. That’s what I’m good for after all.”</p><p>A piano began to drift softly from the Takemikazuchi’s speakers, and Noël can’t help but be startled by it, after all… She hadn’t given Monika access to the main speakers, only the console ones. Looking around, Noël tries to get a good look at the main screen, but her view is obscured by the auxiliary console, only able to see it in periphery.</p><p>Seeming to realize her agitation, Monika croons softly, “Noël, I have a little surprise. While you were figuring out how to come and meet me, I figured out how to come and meet you! Isn’t it romantic? And now, with this fabulous body, I’m going to prevent anyone from ever hurting you again. OK Noël?” She could feel the Takemikazuchi shift, adjusting its weight.</p><p>Slowly, Noël sinks to her knees, the equipment pulled down with her to its lower limit. She can feel the various feedback receptors working to simulate the rough approximation of Monika’s movements as she embraces the seated girl. “I… I know.” Her voice is trembling as she says the words.</p><p>Gently, Monika raises Noël’s chin to look into her eyes. “I look forward to meeting the rest of your family Noël. After all, you’ve told me so much about them. I can’t wait to officially be a part of your family as well.” The virtual girl blushes. “After all, we’re never going to be apart, are we my love?”</p><p>Noël can't help but smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>